


Look What The Cat Dragged In

by OliviaxxMarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, KAGEYAMA GETS A CAT!!!, M/M, basically the embarrassing situations caused by kageyama getting a cat, it's strictly his pet okay, no beastiality though don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaxxMarie/pseuds/OliviaxxMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopting a cat may very well be both the worst and best decision Kageyama's ever had to make in his short, volleyball-obsessed life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't take you home with me, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my horribly cheesy title, I obviously cannot name fics to save my life... So this was spawned from my friend's headcanon of Kageyama owning a cat and it cuddling with him when he watches volleyball...and then I kind of, stretched it a bit further. But there is NO BEASTIALITY! The relationship in this fic is strictly between Kageyama and Hinata, not his cat! (I just wanted to make that clear aha). I'm also going to warn you, you will most likely experience second-hand embarassment...as it tends to be with all of my fics (〃▽〃) Enjoy!

Kageyama sat bundled up in his blankets, laptop screen open on the bed in front of him as the lights cast from a recorded volleyball match danced around the dark room. 

_Meeeooooow._ At the sound of a spiker making contact, volleyball ricocheting off of the opponent’s side of the court, a small orange head of fur pops out from between the blankets. The tiny tabby bounds over to the screen, plopping down right in front of it, pressing a few keyboard buttons along the way. 

“Oi! Hinata, you can’t sit right in front of the screen dumbass!” Kageyama whisper-yells as he carefully plops the whining ball of fur back into his lap. 

Kageyama chuckles quietly as the tabby tries to fight its way back to the screen, “You really do remind me of him.” 

 

* * *

 

Now, Kageyama is not the type of guy that stops for every kitten left on the side of the road. Let’s be realistic, you just can’t take all of those cats home with you, no matter how sad the face may be. 

That’s why when Kageyama passed a box of kittens in front of a convenience store on his way home from practice, he walked right on by without sparing a glance. That is, until he felt a searing pain in his right calf.

“AGH! What the—“

Kageyama looked down at his throbbing leg only to find a tiny orange tabby kitten clung to his calf with all its might, claws digging into his skin. 

Kageyama grunts, “You can’t come home with me, you know.”

The kitten only digs its claws deeper. “AH! OKAY, OKAY! I’ll take you home with me alright?” As Kageyama crouches down, the kitten slowly releases its claws, bounding into the outstretched hands.

Kageyama lifts the tabby and, spotting the cardboard box in front of the convenience store filled with several other kittens, quickly shuffles over, placing the kitten back amongst its siblings. 

As Kageyama turns around, crouching down to retrieve his bag, he feels searing pain spread across his back. “GAH! WHY!?” Kageyama tries to reach the cat to pry it off of his throbbing shoulder blades, only to have it intensified as the kitten tries to hang on. 

He finally gives up, crouching back down to the ground, “Okay, fine. I’ll take with you home with me, alright? I promise this time.” 

The tabby slowly releases its claws once again, bounding around to leap into Kageyama’s arms.  “Man, you sure are a stubborn one aren’t you.” 

Suddenly Kageyama’s thoughts are filled with a certain orange-haired spiker, pleading time and time again for Kageyama to practice with him, not taking no for an answer. 

Kageyama snorts, “Maybe I should call you Hinata. I mean, you even have the same color hair, and definitely the same ridiculous stubbornness.” 

The little tabby simply burrows into his chest, starting to purr as he embeds himself further into Kageyama’s coat. 

Not even two seconds later, Kageyama’s phone beeps. 

 

**6:56PM:**   **From:**  Dumbass —  **To:**  Kageyama Tobio

[  _Kageyamaaa will you practice receives with mee!? (•̀o•́)_ _ง_ ]

 

**6:57PM:**   **From:**  Bakageyama —  **To:**  Hinata Shouyou

[  _No. I have to take a cat home. It scratched the hell out of my back so I can’t practice either way._ ]

 

**6:57PM:**   **From:**  Dumbass —  **To:**  Kageyama Tobio

[  _WAAAH_   _A CAT?!?! Can I come over? I wanna see it!! o(_ _≧_ _◇_ _≦_ _)o_ ]

 

**6:58PM:**   **From:**  Bakageyama —  **To:**  Hinata Shouyou

[  _No._ ]

 

**6:58PM:**   **From:**  Dumbass —  **To:**  Kageyama Tobio

[  _UGH FINE BAKAGEYAMA <(_ _｀_ _^´) >  DONT FORGET TO PUT OINTMENT ON THE SCRATCHES SO THEY DONT GET INFECTED. IF YOU DIE I WONT HAVE ANYONE TO TOSS TO ME. _]

 

Kageyama chuckled as he looked down at the bright little screen. “Dumbass.”

 

* * *

  

“My my my, has the King finally found his Queen? She must be a feisty one too.” Tsukishima snarked as Kageyama removed his practice shirt, claw marks still fresh on his back and stinging from the sweat. 

“I told you not to call me that, asshole. What are you—” Kageyama freezes, as the whole team stares at his back like it holds the key to the universe. 

“IT BETTER NOT BE KIYOKO OR I SWEAR—“ Nishinoya chimes in, breaking the silence.

As all the pieces click into place, Kageyama turns bright red at the insinuation, sweating profusely and causing the marks to sting even more. 

“I-It’s not—“

The door to the locker room swings open as Hinata bounds in, heading over to change out of his sweaty practice clothes before noticing everyone staring at Kageyama’s back.

“What the heck, Bakageyama! I told you to put ointment on those last night! They’ll get infected!”

The locker room suddenly goes dead quiet as a dozen sets of eyes move back and forth between Kageyama, his scratched-up back, and Hinata.

Tsukishima is the first to break the silence as he smirks, “Looks like we are in the presence of the Queen herself—or  _himself_ , should I say.”

Hinata cocks his head, “Huh?”

Then all hell breaks loose.

Nishinoya bounds over, throwing an arm over Hinata, “WOAH Hinata! I wasn’t expecting it but wow! You really know how to mess a guy up don’t ya? You’ll have to let me in on some of your tricks!” Noya smirks as he glances over to a flustered Asahi standing in the corner. 

“Huh? What kind of tricks, Noya-senpai?” 

“HA HA, right. I understand, a man never tells! I respect that.” Noya releases Hinata’s arm and bounds over to Asahi as Hinata looks around for Kageyama so he can finally get some answers. 

“Eh? Kageyama?” Hinata spins in circles as he realizes that he doesn’t spot the head of slick, black hair anywhere.

“Heh, I guess even a King gets embarrassed.” Tsukishima mumbles to Yamaguchi as they head out of the locker room.

Hinata spots Kageyama’s bag sitting open on the bench, but still no Kageyama to be found. Figuring he really must’ve forgotten it, he zips it up and decides to drop it off at Kageyama’s house on the way home. He could use more exercise anyways. 

Just as Hinata turns around to head for the door, he’s met with a mildly disturbed looking Daichi complete with crossed arms, along with a very awkwardly smiling Suga, blocking the doorway. 

“A-ah, Daichi-senpai, Suga-senpai! Have you seen Kageyama?”

Suga reached around to scratch the back of his head as he tried to laugh. “A-ah, he ran off shortly after the whole…incident.”

The whole atmosphere was making Hinata fidgety. “O-oh ha ha, well I’m just going to go drop off his bag since he forget it and all ha..”

Before Hinata could attempt to squeeze through his senpais, Daichi stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. “Hinata. We need to..discuss something with you. A-ah, um..” 

Hinata cocked his head as he tried to run through all the things he could’ve done wrong during practice. Nothing came to mind, he only received a volleyball with his face once today—an all-time low—

Suga gently interrupted his tangent with a gentle smile. “—Hinata, we just wanted to make sure—you guys can do whatever you want, it’s none of our business—but, if your relationship starts to affect how you or Kageyama play on the court, then it  _becomes_  our business. So…maybe try not to be so… _rough_  from now on?”

Hinata tilted his head with his increasing curiosity as Daichi visibly winced. “Wha—“

“Anyways! Make sure to get some rest tonight and we’ll see you for practice tomorrow.” Daichi pushed Hinata out the door before slamming it in his face. 

He could hear muffled protests coming from inside shortly before the door cracked open and Suga’s smiling face poked out. “Have a safe trip home, Hinata!”

“Thanks, Suga-senpai!” Hinata secured both bags on his back before hopping on his bike, pedaling as fast as he could down the route to Kageyama’s house. 

_You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Bakageyama._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter! I have a whole outline planned out already, so I just have to type out the chapters! But I'll only continue it if you guys are liking it, so let me know!! This is my first Kagehina fic so I hope they aren't too out of character (･ω･`〃)
> 
> Comment and kudos make my day! And you can come talk to me about gay sports anime on tumblr at: [kenbrah](http://kenbrah.tumblr.com) or on twitter: [yamadudechi](http://twitter.com/yamadudechi)


	2. I'm talking to the cat, dumbass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHH! I'm so incredibly sorry for taking this long to update! Gomen-nasai (´д｀、) Right after I posted the first chapter, I had all of my final exams for my first semester of college and it was just CRAZY busy in general..BUT I'M BACK WOO! I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter but I really wanted to get it out for you guys. I will give you a fair warning, apparantly it's impossible for me to stay away from writing embarassing situations so…

“ _GWAAAAAAAAH!_ Why can’t your house be closer, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata protests as he finally sets his sights on his teammate’s house, just as the sun starts to make its descent towards the horizon. He gains one last burst of energy, pedaling the last twenty feet to the front yard of the Kageyama residence.

What Hinata didn’t think about, was having to stop. He grips down on his brakes with all he has left, coming to a screeching halt right in front of the trunk of the tree decorating the Kageyama’s front yard. Hinata wipes his forehead, breathing a sigh of relief as he confirms he didn’t lose either of their bags on the way.

Setting his bike against the tree, he heaves Kageyama’s bag up onto his shoulder which,  _what the hell do you have in this thing, Kageyama? A dead body? I wouldn’t be surprised, he could’ve accidentally killed an underclassmen just by smiling at them…_ Hinata shivers at the idea, suddenly wanting to get rid of the bag as fast as possible. 

Hinata quickly shuffles to the front door, straining from the weight of Kageyama’s bag—possibly body bag. 

_Ding dong._  Hinata hears a muffled shout of “Tobio! Get the door, I’m busy at the stove!” then muffled protests and footsteps growing louder before the door starts to open.

“Hey Kageyama, I brought your ba—“ Suddenly the door is replaced by an orange ball of fur flying towards his face.

“AHH NO HINATA!” It’s in that moment that Hinata realizes it was in fact Kageyama that opened the door, and that the ball of fur clinging to his face is actually a small kitten. 

Hinata then comprehends what Kageyama actually said, “HAH?  _HE_  JUMPED ON  _MY_  FACE, IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”

“I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU DUMBASS, THE CAT’S NAME IS HINATA!” As Hinata cocks his head, Kageyama realizes what he said and slaps his hand over his mouth.

“Eh? You named your cat after me?” The kitten, having climbed down from Hinata’s face, nestles into his arms, purring loudly.

Kageyama realizes he just backed himself into a corner and starts to panic, “J-JUST GIVE ME MY BAG, DUMBASS!”

Hinata hides Kageyama’s bag behind his back with a look of determination, “No! Not until you tell me why you named your cat after me!” 

Hinata suddenly gasps, face transforming into one of horror as he cradles the cat to his chest. “Don’t tell me you pretend this little kitten is me and a-abuse it like some kind of voodoo doll!”

“WHAT THE HELL?! I DON’T ABUSE ANIMALS!”

“THEN WHY? TELL ME WHY BAKAGEYAMA OR I WON’T GIVE YOU YOUR BAG!! O-OR LITTLE HINATA!”

Kageyama, frantic, reaches forward to grab his bag from behind Hinata and of course, trips on the doorstep, toppling them both onto the grass as Kageyama quickly braces his arms on either side of Hinata as to not squish the kitten, still cradled against Hinata’s chest.

The little kitten wriggles out of Hinata’s arms just enough to reach up and lick Kageyama’s nose. “See, Hinata likes me,” Kageyama states proudly. 

“E-EH?! H-How did you find out?” Blood rushes to Hinata’s face as he looks away from Kageyama as best as he can in their current situation.

“Huh? I’m talking about the cat, dumbass—wait, what did you say?”

“N-NOTHING! GET OFF ME BAKAGEYAMA!” Hinata lets go of the kitten, scrambling to push Kageyama off of him as said boy just stares in confusion.

Kageyama finally snaps out of it and pins Hinata’s arms down, sighing in defeat, “Hinata…I named this cat after you because he reminds me of you, okay? Um..he really likes watching volleyball with me and he’s the same color as your ridiculous hair.”

Hinata just stares up at Kageyama, eyes almost as big as his face, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He looks away, trying to hide his revealing blush, spotting the kitten version of himself crouched down beside Kageyama’s head. 

Thankful for the distraction, Hinata tries to change the subject, “Haha, little Hinata what are you—“

Hinata’s laugh dies on his lips as his life flashes before his eyes. He swears time slows down as he watches the kitten pounce, his trajectory landing him right on the back of Kageyama’s head. He watches as Kageyama startles, losing his balance as the distance between their faces decreases. He watches the look of terror in his eyes reflected in Kageyama’s just before he feels something warm against his lips and  _Oh. His lips are so warm. It feels kind of nice—Wait, those lips belong to Kageyama. KAGEYAMA’S K-KISSING ME?!_

Just before Hinata can protest, he hears the creak of a door opening and he suddenly becomes aware of his surroundings as he realizes,  _I’M KISSING MY TEAMMATE IN HIS FRONT YARD FOR GOD’S SAKE! Wait, the creak of a door opening, please God no—_

“Tobio! Dinner’s ready—oh my!” Both boys fly apart as if they’ve been electrocuted, scrambling to their feet a good ten feet from each other only to stand frozen in place, as if they could blend into their surroundings and avoid the whole situation altogether. 

Mrs. Kageyama tilts her head as she smiles sickeningly sweet, and Hinata starts to sweat because he’s most definitely seen that smile on a very similar face before he was backed into a gym wall, fearing for his life. “Is there something you would like to tell me, Tobio?”

Kageyama yelps as his entire body burns red, “NO MOM, IT WAS HINATA!—THE CAT—IT’S NOT—“

Mrs. Kageyama’s face relaxes and she starts to laugh, “It’s okay dear, I’ve kind of had a feeling for a while now, but I just wish you would have told me sooner. I got quite the surprise, as you can imagine. And next time, make sure you’re not in the front yard. I’d rather not receive unpleasant calls from the neighbors..”

Kageyama just stares as he tries to comprehend all of this new information.  _She had a feeling? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Next time?!_

“Don’t think you can sneak away mister, you’re staying for dinner!” Kageyama hears his mom shout as he turns to see Hinata, one leg over his bike as he tries to make his escape.

Kageyama floods with anger, “Oi! You’re not leaving me to deal with this alone!”

Hinata jumps as he realizes he’s been caught by two angry Kageyamas, dread dripping into his features, “A-Ah, o-okay.” Hinata sets his bike back against the tree and makes the walk to Kageyama’s front door for the second time that day, but this time he has a feeling he’s not going to come out unscathed.  

 

* * *

  

Kageyama and Hinata next to each other at the Kageyama family dinner table, Hinata the kitten curled up on Kageyama’s lap, Mrs. Kageyama sat directly on the other side as the room is filled with silence and shaky hands bringing food to mouths that can’t swallow. The tension hangs in the air as both boys wait for the onslaught of questions.

“So, how long has this been going on without my knowledge?” 

Both boys jump as the silence is broken, “Mom, we’re not… _dating_. I’m not g-gay! Earlier was just an accid—“

“Tobio dear, you don’t have to be ashamed. I know in some families it would be an issue, but you were lucky to be raised by an open-minded mother. You can’t choose who you fall for, and I won’t stand in the way of that. I mean, I really don’t know why I was surprised, you were always talking about Hinata this and Hinata that. I thought it was just complaining at the time, but it makes sense now..”

“W-WHAT?! I  _WAS_  COMPLAINING!” Kageyama face burns so badly he’s legitimately afraid he’s going to burst into flames—But then again, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with this mess anymore..

Kageyama’s mother smirks, “Oh, is  _that_  what they call it these days?”

Kageyama gives up and buries his face in his hands.

Hinata finally decides to contribute to the conversation, “Eh?! You complained about me?!”

“Well maybe if you knew you’re not actually supposed to receive the ball with your face, I wouldn’t have to!”

Hinata flushes with anger, “THAT WAS ONE—TWO TIMES OKAY?!”

All the while, Mrs. Kageyama watches the exchange with a smirk on her face, “Alright, alright. Hinata, since it’s getting late you can stay the night. I’ll call your mother and let her know. You boys can head on upstairs, I’ll clean up tonight. But Tobio, if I see your door closed you will be in a world of hurt, mister.”

“MOM!!” Kageyama picks up the kitten as he grabs Hinata’s arm, pulling him away from the table of dread to the safe haven of his room.

 

* * *

  

Kageyama failed to think about what would happen once they actually got into his room, which has led to Kageyama sitting stiffly on his bed, Hinata the kitten in his usual spot in Kageyama’s lap as actual Hinata fidgets by the door. 

Kageyama sighs, “You can come in, you know.”

Hinata jumps, “Huh? A-Ah, haha okay.” Hinata settles for sitting on the floor next to Kageyama’s bed, criss-cross applesauce like he’s back in kindergarten.

The momentary silence gives Hinata time to remember what he actually came to ask Kageyama about. He jumps up, pointing an accusatory finger at Kageyama’s face. “What happened in the locker room before I came in after practice today?! Noya-senpai kept asking me weird questions and then Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai gave me a really creepy talk before I left…something about not being so… _rough_  from now on?” What the heck is that supposed to mean? They’re acting like  _I_  was the one who gave you those scratches on your back—which I  _told_  you to put ointment on, by the way!”

Hinata only then realizes that Kageyama’s pale complexion has been replaced by that of someone who’d spent a little too long out in the sun—okay more like way too long. 

Kageyama groans dropping his head as little Hinata meows, pawing at his head, “Why’d you have to bring it up, dumbass! This whole situation is already embarrassing enough as it is.”

“W-What is it?” Hinata grabs Kageyama by the shoulders, “Tell me, Kageyama!”

Kageyama grimaces as he looks somewhere behind Hinata, “They think you were the one that…left the scratches on my back.”

Hinata tilts his head, “Eh? Why would I scratch your back? That doesn’t make any sense, Kageyama.”

“You’re such a dumbass. It’s what they think  _we_  did..t-together.”

Kageyama’s words trigger something in Hinata’s brain, as he flashes back to his middle school days, sitting in his room in the middle of the night as he starts an adult video his friend had forced on him with a “Watch this Shouyou, you won’t regret it!” Let’s just say, he regretted it.

Realization dawns on him as he puts the pieces together, “Oh. EHH?!?! THE WHOLE TEAM THINKS WE HAD SE—“ 

Little Hinata jumps off Kageyama’s lap to safety as he surges forward, shoving a hand over Hinata’s mouth, “DON’T YELL IT, DUMBASS!”

Hinata rips the hand off of his mouth, “WHY DIDN’T YOU DENY IT!”

“I TRIED! BUT THEN YOU BARGED IN YELLING ABOUT OINTMENT! WHAT ELSE WOULD THEY THINK?”

“THAT I WAS A GOOD FRIEND!”

Kageyama’s mother picks that moment to peek inside, holding her head, “Do you guys ever have a conversation that doesn’t consist of yelling? Anyways, I’m going to bed so no more yelling, alright? It’s getting late so you boys should get to bed too. I brought the spare futon for Hinata so no funny business because I  _will_  know about it.” 

“Ugh, I know Mom.” Kageyama takes the spare futon, laying it out on the floor as his mom heads to her room. 

Kageyama lends Hinata his smallest pair of pajama pants and t-shirt— _which still look adorably huge on him—Wait, no._

Once they’re both comfortable in their beds, they lay facing away from each other, slight blush on their cheeks as their minds torment them with very similar thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you understand what I meant by embarassing situations..aha. Sometimes I'm convinced it's all I know how to write. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and it made you laugh at least a little! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster this time! 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments last chapter and don't hesitate to leave more here! I'd love to know what you thought! （*´▽｀*）
> 
> Come talk to me about gay anime on tumblr at: [kenbrah](http://kenbrah.tumblr.com) or on twitter: [yamadudechi](http://twitter.com/yamadudechi)


	3. The Following Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Kageyama was forced to bring home an orange-haired tabby kitten, naming it Hinata. Said kitten scratches up his back, leaving his teammates to assume they're from a certain orange-haired spiker because of his insinuation that he "TOLD HIM TO PUT OINTMENT ON THOSE LAST NIGHT!!" Kageyama takes off and Hinata follows shortly after to return his bag, embarrassing situations ensue due to a certain orange kitten that ends in Kageyama's mother assuming they're in a relationship. Hinata spends the night at the Kageyama household after the setter enlightens him about their team's assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooo it's 2016 now and I finally have a new chapter haha...Happy new year? [sweats while throwing chapter at you]

The next morning pales in comparison to the comedy skit that was yesterday’s events, or at least Kageyama hopes it does. The setter blearily opens his eyes as stripes of sunlight stream through his blinds and right into his awaiting face. For the first minute he’s lost in ignorant bliss until yesterday’s mess of embarrassment floods his mind, his face warming as his brain replays _everything_ , like his conscience is reminding him just how much of a dysfunctional human-being he is. 

It isn’t until his brain catches up that the now lobster-faced boy remembers that the whole cause of the destruction of his dignity is currently sleeping on the futon only feet away. His next course of action is of course, to get up, but that proves difficult with the orange tabby cat fast asleep on his chest like a weighty loaf of bread. 

Kageyama then realizes just how stupid he was to name his cat after his teammate. He curses himself as he softly pets its orange fur and tries to whisper to the tabby, “Hinata, you have to get up.” 

The kitten lets out a yawn as it starts to wake. Meanwhile, apparantly Kageyama wasn’t quiet enough because the original Hinata is starting to show signs of waking up, and the bedhead-wracked boy realizes just how mentally unprepared he is to deal with the orange-haired ball of energy this early in the morning. 

And then all of the sudden, Hinata sits straight up, his back stiff as a board. Kageyama starts to give a customary “Good morning” greeting but abruptly cuts off his words as he realizes that Hinata’s eyes are still closed. Tilting his head, he sits and watches the scene unfold, curious as to what is happening. Then it hits him. _Is Hinata a sleepwalker? But it’s basically morning.. aren’t people supposed to sleepwalk in the middle of the night?_

His train of thought is interrupted by Hinata methodically standing up. Eyes still closed, he turns to face Kageyama. The black-haired boy flinches and is suddenly unnerved by the thought that maybe he isn’t actually awake, and he’s having some weird nightmare as a result of being forced to watch that stupid horror movie as one of their “team-bonding” exercises. 

And then, he speaks, “Did you have another nightmare, Natsu?”

Kageyama was not expecting that, and is so confused he tries to talk to the sleepwalking boy, “What? Your little sister isn’t h—“

“It’s okay Natsu, big brother’s here to chase them away.” 

Hinata then starts to slowly make his way towards the bed and Kageyama snaps back to reality, “H-hah? Hinata? I’m not your sister! Wake up! WAKE UP, DUMBASS!” He then slaps a hand over his mouth as he remembers something about never jolting a sleepwalker awake because it…does something to their brain? He can’t remember, but he doesn’t want to risk losing Hinata’s volleyball capabilities. 

Hinata’s stopped with a light thud as his legs come into contact with the side of the bed, and Kageyama just sits there, frozen as a Gari Gari Kun. He’ll wait it out, it’ll be okay. Right?

The orange-haired boy lifts up the covers, sliding into the bed next to Kageyama with grace that the boy doesn’t even have when he’s awake. Kageyama feels as if he’s watching himself from another dimension, and he doesn’t have any control of his limbs as Hinata grips his shoulders and lays him down, pressing his chest against his back and encircling his arms around the setter’s middle. 

“Don’t worry Natsu, big brother’s got you.”

Kageyama’s body is heating up so rapidly he feels ready to combust—at least that would wake Hinata up, most likely. 

As if to mock his stupidity, Hinata the kitten struts up to the setter’s chest and curls up, presumably to fall asleep once again—something that Kageyama wishes he could do, and also maybe skip out on the waking up part. 

It’s so quiet he can hear his blood rushing in his ears and Kageyama decides to free an arm to check the time. _Tuesday, 5:50AM. Shit. I have to get ready for morning practice. We both do!_

He can’t hear the rushing in his ears anymore and realizes that Hinata is snoring. Full-on snoring like a hog against his back, and it’s vibrating and it kind of tickles. _What the hell? Wait, that means he’s not sleepwalking anymore, right? I can wake him up!_

Kageyama maneuvers his way around until he’s facing Hinata, and he immediately realizes this was a very bad idea. _His face is way too close and his breath is tickling my face—_

“HNNNGHH” Right in the middle of his tangent, Hinata snores right in his face, effectively sending the black-haired boy reeling back whilst letting out a scream much less manly than he would’ve liked. 

He’s had it. He’s so done. The day hasn’t even started and he’s already considering changing schools, changing his name, leaving before any more damage can be done to what little pride he has left. 

“HINATA, WAKE UP!” Kageyama shakes his teammate’s shoulders as he tries his best to yell quiet enough to not wake up his mother. 

Hinata the kitten screeches as he climbs Hinata’s chest to get away from his raging owner.

Said boy jolts awake, “WHA? WHAT’S HAPPENING? KAGEYAMA?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!” W-WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!”

Kageyama stutters as his ears turn red, “ _YOU’RE_ IN _MY_ BED, DUMBASS! THIS IS MY HOUSE!” 

Hinata opens his mouth to retort, stopping when his brain decides to give him his memories back. “Oh.” Hinata turns sheepish, scratching his cheek and slowly raising himself off of the bed.“We have to get ready for practice, right? Let’s go, haha.” 

The orange-haired boy’s face suddenly transforms into one of pain, hunching over while holding his stomach. “I’m just gonna.. go to the bathroom real quick!” 

Kageyama just sits very still for a few moments, trying aimlessly to comprehend what the hell just happened before huffing a sigh and collapsing backwards onto his bed. 

“ _Meeeoooow._ ” The orange tabby decides to make a reappearance, stalking through the open door and jumping up to nestle himself on Kageyama’s chest. He has one last fleeting thought before he resigns himself to actually get ready for practice.

_I wish I was a cat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I'm incredibly sorry I took centuries to update...I had college and finals and planned on writing over break but that didn't happen aha..BUT ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoyed this ridiculous chapter even just a little! I planned on writing more but figured I should just post this since I've already taken so long and then post the rest as another chapter very soon! I'm hoping I'll be able to update faster now that I'm getting back into the swing of things! [crosses fingers] 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day so please do! (*~▽~)


End file.
